Love Poison
by EmilBondevik
Summary: Arthur (England) is jealous of Oliver's (2p!England) relationship with Alfred (America). So Arthur gives Oliver a potion that is supposed to make him hate Alfred. But something goes horribly wrong...


_Ding-dong_.

The doorbell rang, causing Arthur to jump in his desk chair. He blinked twice, closing the spellbook which was positioned in front of him, and standing up. He ran a hand through his hair, the blonde mess barely coming untangled. Green eyes met an unstraightened tie, which he quickly rushed to fix as he scrambled to make his way upstairs to the door.

The Englishman reached the large, brown, oak door and opened it up, exposing a bright pink-haired male of a similar face and stature that was on the other side. The man was Oliver; the bubbly baker who lived down the street; the boyfriend of Arthur's crush; the person he hated most in the world.

One might wonder why Arthur would invite such a person over, but he had his reasons. As much as he hated the sight of the other Brit, he had plans that would require that he tolerate Oliver.

He had been working it out for weeks; he was going to invite that intolerable twat over for tea, slip a potion into his cup - a potion that would make Oliver hate Alfred (the man who had somehow preferred Oliver over Arthur).

"Hello, Oliver," the Englishman said to the other, forcing a smile onto his lips, the thought of finally having the American of his dreams being the only thing that kept him going.

"Hello, Arthur!" Oliver exclaimed, Arthur's emerald eyes watching as he took a step forward and standing to the side to let the other enter easier. "You know, I was quite surprised when you asked me to come over! I thought you hated me or something," the pink-haired male said with a chuckle.

"I wonder what would give you that idea," Arthur said, straining himself in order to cover the sarcasm in his voice and keep a relatively polite tone. Luckily for him, Oliver was rather oblivious. He shut the door behind the pale man, before gesturing to the couch. "Please, do sit down. I'll go make us some tea."

Oliver smiled and nodded, going over to the sofa and sitting down, bouncing up and down a bit. Arthur clenched his teeth as he examined the other, before shuffling into the kitchen, still watching Oliver out of the corner of his eye.

"So, what have you been up to lately? I must say you have a rather lovely home," Oliver commented, causing Arthur's blood to boil in his veins. He hated how sweetly he spoke; how he was always smiling. It made him sick.

Arthur soon returned with a tray of tea, along with milk, honey, and sugar. He sat down in a chair across from the sofa, setting the tray on the coffee table. "Thank you. I haven't been doing much."

Oliver grabbed the cup closest to him, putting in some honey and milk, as well as a spoonful of sugar, mixing it around. "Been busy with work I guess? Alfred has, he's barely been home nowadays," the bubbly male said, with a bittersweetness that almost made Arthur laugh.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Arthur said, his voice deadpan and his attention focusing on the cup that was being brought to Oliver's mouth. And when the other took a sip, he held his breath.

Oliver sighed as the cup left his lips and he set it in his lap. "It's alright, I just wish he would make more time for me, you know? I-" He was cut off by something - and Arthur knew just what it was.

"What is it, Oliver?" the blonde Englishman asked, mustering up as much fake concern as he could manage.

"I-I don't know, I-"

"You what?"

Oliver gulped, clutching his head with his hand. His blue eyes widened, looking at Arthur in fear. "I suddenly don't feel so good," he said, and squeezed his eyes tight, his tea falling from his lap and landing onto the ground as he collapsed onto his side. "What did you put in that tea-?" he groughly asked, his hand reaching up for something to latch onto, and finding Arthur's arm as the blonde walked over.

"Just let it happen, Oliver. It'll hurt less that way," Arthur said calmly, watching as Oliver's body tensed in pain. The freckled Brit clenched his teeth. "What did you do to me?!"

"I hope Alfred won't be too sad," Arthur commented, seemingly not listening to what Oliver was saying.

"Alfred? What does he have to do with this?!"

Arthur grabbed Oliver by his bow tie and pulled him up to eye level, a hint of excitement hidden in his emerald green eyes. "And just what do you think of Alfred?"

Oliver opened his eyes wide again, staring into Arthur's green ones with confusion and disgust. "I-I-"

"Yes?"

The blonde Brit gave a curious glance as Oliver's irises turned pink, his pupils dilated.

'Wait a minute… the spell said they were supposed to turn red, pink means-' His thoughts were cut off as Oliver moved his arms around him, tugging him forward. The blonde eyed the other nervously, a blush involuntarily forming on his cheeks and ears.

"Who cares about Alfred," the man muttered lowly, causing a chill to run up Arthur's spine as Oliver swiftly pulled Arthur in and kissed him.


End file.
